Nose Bleeds
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean helped Dolph to the Trainer's Room, after one of Dolph's single matches. But Dolph suddenly gets a bloody nose and Dean ends up remembering one moment when he had a bloody nose when he was younger. One-shot.


A/N: I don't know or remember the Trainer's name, so his name will be Clive, because I think that's a badass name to have, well to me it is.

I got this idea from a post I saw on Unfriendable, where this person mentions that they get bloody noses all the time, so they can feel it thirty seconds before blood comes out. So in class one day, they turned to the religious boy next to them and whispered 'Hail Satan.' The guy fell out of his seat and hit his head, so he had to go home for the rest of the day.

So…

* * *

><p><span><em>Some years ago<em>

Dean was fifteen years old. He was in his math class bored out of his mind. He tried not to worry if his nose was going to start bleeding. One of his friends had found out that his nose bleeds were a sign that there was black mold. He guessed it was coming from his room, which his mom made him take.

_I blame you, Mother. _Dean thought, damning his mother to Hell for putting him in a room that's infested with black mold.

He was handed his math test and looked at his 'elbow partner'. He guessed she was pretty, with her long brown hair, with her black and purple clothing. But one thing that sort of threw him off was the fact she wore multiple cross necklaces and rings with crosses on them. She had transferred to his school three days ago.

He looked at the box of tissues that was on the side table. After the sixth time he had to get up and walk in front of his teachers due to a bloody nose, she moved him next to the tissues so he doesn't interrupt her class.

He knew that it took thirty seconds to tell before his nose started to drip. So when he started to feel it, he looked at the girl, Mackenzie.

Mackenzie looked at him, noticing the weird look he gave her, "What?"

He whispered, "Hail Satan." His nose started to drip blood.

Mackenzie's arms flailed around in the air, before she threw herself out of her desk. She hit the back of her head on another desk. She grabbed her head and rolled around on the ground in pain.

Dean stood up actually worried, "Oh my god!" Two girls went to go check to see if she was okay and helped her up.

"Take her to the nurse's office," The teacher said and the two girls lead Mackenzie out the door. Dean went to the table to wipe the blood off his face, feeling a bit guilty.

* * *

><p>He later found out that Mackenzie had to go home for the rest of the day.<p>

When he entered the apartment he saw his 'aunt' Christiana standing there, looking smug. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," Christiana said, proudly.

"Jesus Christ," Dean replied, horrified. _This bitch…is having a child? God save her child, please!_

A pillow was thrown at him and Dean looked to see his mother standing there. "Don't be rude. Be excited. You're going to have a cousin."

"Jesus Christ," Dean replied again, still horrified at the thought of Christiana having a child.

A few weeks later he realized that Mackenzie was praying for God to save his soul every time he felt like someone was staring at him.

He was a bit hurt when Mackenzie refused to sit next to him for the rest of the year.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present<em>

Dean wasn't allowed to fight for five matches, because of his actions dealing with that woman. Triple H had called it 'unprofessional' behavior. His 'punishment' came with a catch. He can sit out on the sidelines, to cheer Dolph on.

But, the other wrestlers can't put their hands on him, or they would get disqualified, since he can't fight.

He really wanted to go in there and help Dolph in his match against Bo Dallas. But he couldn't so he tried to give advice, 'Smash his face in the ground' and 'Rub his face in the ropes.' He gave up trying when he noticed that Dolph had it under control.

* * *

><p>Dean helped Dolph back to the Trainer's Room to get his knee wrapped up. Dean was sitting there and looked up when he heard Dolph blow his nose, loudly. Dean noticed how the Trainer, Clive, jumped up startled.<p>

Dean looked at the paper towel that was red, "Damn dude. Did you just have a fucking brain aneurysm?"

"My grandmother died of a brain aneurysm," Clive said, wrapping up Dolph's knee.

"Sorry," Dean replied, staring at Dolph's hair.

"Why are you looking at my hair?" Dolph asked.

"My cousin Blake watched an episode of Raw. He said that your hair reminds him of Ramen Noodles. He deemed you 'Noodles,'" Dean said.

The door opened. Roman and Seth stepped in.

"Dude, your nose is bleeding," Seth said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Dolph said.

Dean seemed deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

"I'm just thinking," Dean said.

"Of world domination?" Clive asked, sounding interested, "With an army of rabbits?"

Dean pointed at him, "Yes, if I did take over the world. But that's not what I was thinking about."

"Then what are you thinking about?" Seth asked.

"When I was younger, I used to have really bad nose bleeds," Dean explained. "I used to feel it thirty seconds before my nose started to drip."

"Okay," Clive said.

"So, one day when I was in one of my classes, my nose started to bleed," Dean said. "So I turned to this deeply religious girl that I sat next to. I whispered 'Hail Satan' to her. She freaked out and hit her head. She went home for the rest of the day. She never sat next to me for the rest of the year. I did feel a little guilty that she hit her head."

"If only I timed my nose bleeds," Roman said, "I probably would've done that too."

Seth, Clive, Dean, and Dolph looked at Roman confused.

* * *

><p>AN: Since it's my birthday tomorrow, I probably won't write one tomorrow because of that.

If my mom bought me a Dean Ambrose shirt and jacket, I'll be really embarrassed because my grandma will be there. If she did, I'll probably wear them over the weekend instead of at school.


End file.
